Alynne Hollard
Captain Alynne Hollard is a character in Book 1 and 2. As one of the members of House Hollard, she stands out for two factors among the Ironborn of Harrenhal. She is the only woman among the Iron Fleet captains, as well as the only Riverlander, after she left her family behind years ago for a chance at glory at the court of Harren Hoare. Background Alynne was born as the second child of Lord Drystan Hollard, of the minor House Hollard, sworn to the Darklyn's of Duskendale. As such, her lot in life was clear from birth, or so her parents thought. She was groomed to marry into another Riverlander family once, preferrably even into House Darklyn itself, whose heir, Damon Darklyn, had been born only a few weeks before her. However, Alynne had a different story in mind. Headstrong and far less opposed to the ruling Ironborn than her father, she always clashed with her family, refusing to be some prize to marry away. It was this streak that caused her to come up with a bold plan, something that inevitably caused a rift between her and her family though. Always being good in a fight, clashing with her brother and the other highborn kids in Duskendale, she knew she could handle herself. Due to Duskendale's proximity to the sea, she had also learned how to sail at a young age and as such, Alynne set her sights onto an ambitious goal. The same night, she left Duskendale forever and never spoke to a member of her family ever again. Instead, she travelled to Harrenhal, at the age of merely eighteen, to become the first woman and the first Riverlander to sit among the Iron Fleet captains. Naturally, she was ridiculed when stating her ambition, with only her noble name preventing a terrible fate. Tolerated at the castle, it was there that she struck an unexpected friendship with Kyra Greyjoy, the only other woman in a position of power in the entire castle. Through Kyra, Alynne learned how to impress the Ironborn. Winning the finger dance against the experienced captain Durren Stallhart, she gained a place in his crew and a chance to truly prove her worth. Though many of Stallhart's men sneered at the thought of a Riverlander woman aboard, she proved them wrong by being the fiercest of them all, putting even hardened raiders at shame by being brutal and absolutely capable to hold her own in any fight. In time, she came to consider herself almost Ironborn, even being drowned and revived according to their rites and earning a lot of respect among them. At last, her wish was granted when Durren captured a small warship from the Rock during his raids. Instead of burning it as he usually did, he gifted it to Alynne, who had saved his life in combat. With this action, she became a captain of the Iron Fleet at last. While Harren Hoare was initially dismissive of her claim, it was his son Harrick who convinced the king to allow it, citing a way to improve relations with the Riverlands. In the end, her inclusion did the opposite though, as House Hollard, considering her a disgrace to the family name, took heavy offence to the gesture. Book 1 The Iron Price Alynne is first seen in the story when Torvin Breaker returns from his hunting trip with Harmund and Harlan Hoare. Being part of the council of captains, she remains in the council room to discuss the next step about the war against the Rock together with Kyra Greyjoy, Simon Vessels and Durren Stallhart, until the Lord Captain, Damon Greyjoy, arrives together with Torvin. During the meeting itself, it is clarified that Alynne would have a more passive role in the war to come, while men like Durren or Damon himself would do most of the fighting, a revelation she takes calmly. After the meeting, the remaining captains leave the room. Simon, angry with being reprimanded by Damon earlier, after insulting Kyra, snaps at Alynne, the closest person he could rant on, insulting her for her Riverlander heritage, something she is clearly upset by. He storms off when Torvin Breaker intervenes though, leading to Alynne and Torvin having a brief chat, before being interrupted by Kyra, who wishes to speak to Torvin alone. Alynne wishes both a good night and leaves for her chambers. Masquerade A few weeks later, Alynne is part of the group that leads Edward Anturion and Alys Boleyn through the Riverlands, to meet up with Edward's contact, the bandit known as Bear. Accompanied by several of her soldiers, among them the young raider Wilbur, Alynne serves as their escort and guide to the bandit camp. She even accompanies Edward to his negotiations, which unfortunately leaves her unable to ease the tensions between Wilbur and another of the raiders. With the two getting into a fight, it is left to Bear to break them up, which he does by executing the other man. Alynne is enraged at this, even attempting to attack Bear, but being held back by Edward, who rightfully fears the bloodbath that would ensue. Valar Morghulis While Alynne does not appear in this chapter, a major part of her crew is sent with Edward and his men, to make sure that he reaches the archive of Raylansfair, among them Wilbur. This move leaves Alynne virtually powerless among the other Iron Fleet captains. Book 2 Alynne will appear in Book 2. Appearance Alynne is not described as a beauty. A hard-faced warrior, she has straw blonde hair, which she cuts short, to avoid getting it in the way of her sight in combat. With tanned, slightly freckled skin, probably the only truly beautiful feature about her are her blue eyes. She also has a habit of frowning, showing very rarely any other expression and usually trying to appear as tough as possible. Similar to her mentor, Kyra Greyjoy, she is rarely seen without her leather armour. Personality Calm and aloof, Alynne is not a passionate woman, instead dealing with any problem she has to face with a cold and efficient approach. She is ruthless, yet notably less brutal than most Ironborn raiders, possibly a result of her still being raised a Riverlander. However, she has nothing but disgust and pity for her former kin, considering them weak and truly believing in the Ironborn rule over the Riverlands as just. She is pragmatic and not easy to rile up, but mentioning her heritage is at least a sure way to make her tense, probably even uncomfortable. Relationships Torvin Breaker Simon Vessels Simon and Alynne have a very antagonistic relationship. With Simon being heavily opposed to both, women in the Iron Fleet and Riverlanders in general, he has plenty of reasons to hate her, something he never fails to point out, belittling and insulting her whenever being given the chance. Alynne in return has a deep-seated dislike for him Bear Appearances Category:Characters Category:Book 1 Characters Category:Book 2 Characters Category:House Hollard Category:Harrenhal Category:Iron Fleet Category:Riverlanders Category:Highborn